


Balance

by lawsofman



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofman/pseuds/lawsofman
Summary: Michael learns a very valuable lesson.
Relationships: Michael Gray/Original Female Character(s), Michael Gray/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request sent to me from a prompt list on tumblr via my writing blog @peekycheekyfics.
> 
> "Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap."

Y/N rang the bell to Polly’s house. She tried to stave off the sinking feeling in her stomach, trying to keep her thoughts positive. She rang the bell again. Polly opened the door as far as the chain lock would allow, pointing the barrel of a pistol through the opening.

“It’s just me, Pol.” Y/N reassured, causing the older woman to sigh. The door shut and Y/N could hear the chain scrape against the door before it fully opened to an irritated Polly Gray.

“What’s wrong?”

“I know it’s late, but I can’t find Michael. We were supposed to meet after he got done at the betting house, but he never showed. I’ve phoned everyone’s houses, I went to the Garrison. I’ve searched everywhere and I can’t find him. Do you know if he’s still inside? I noticed the lights on through the window above the door, but I didn’t want to unlock the door and have someone see me. I didn’t want any of you to think I’m doing something I shouldn’t be after hours -you understand.” Polly gave Y/N a look, then let her in.

“You can go in through my door to the shop. We’ll have a look,” Polly led Y/N into the house and to the large locked door. Twisting the various locks, Polly opened the door, and indeed the lights were on, but only in one office -Michael’s. “Looks like we found him, safe and sound. I’m locking this door, so be sure to double check the main door is locked when you leave.” Y/N nodded and thanked Polly, again apologizing for disrupting her night. Polly waved the girl off, happy that someone was looking out for her boy.

It was strange being in the betting shop this late after hours. The sound of her heels clicking on the wooden floors seemed to bounce and echo louder than they did during the day while she worked the boards and took wagers. 

The door to Michael’s office was wide open and sitting, face resting against a pile of paperwork, was Michael himself -fast asleep. As much as Y/N wanted to be mad at him for missing their night together, she was just as sympathetic to him. He worked himself to the bone, wanting to prove to Tommy that he belonged in the family business, and he sacrificed a lot of things outside of these walls to make it happen.

Y/N knocked on the frame of the door three times. Michael snorted, startling awake and pushed back in his chair.

“What? What?” He looked at Y/N, completely disoriented. Y/N just raised a brow at him. Gathering his bearings, Michael blinked a few times and noticed that Y/N was dressed up, makeup on her face. “Shit,” He rubbed his face, “What time is it?” Y/N leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

“Nearly ten by now,”

“Shit,” His hands covered his eyes as he sat back against the cushions of the chair. “Shit, Y/N, I am so sorry,” The remorse in his voice broke Y/N’s heart.

“I feared the worst, Michael. That someone had taken you, or _worse_ ,”

“Love-”

“-I called around to everyone I knew-”

“I’m-”

“-I went into the bloody Garrison. _Alone_ -”

“I-”

“-Finally your mother let me in here when I saw the lights on, bless her.”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” He sniffed and rubbed his face again.

“You understand that I had to make an _appointment_ for this date night, right?” Y/N ground out. “Weeks in advance because you’re booked solid for the next fucking decade,” Michael searched for something through all of the paperwork on his desk until he came across his appointment book.

“Don’t be like that. Let me see what I can move around to-” Y/N crossed the room just as he opened the book, only to grab it from him and slam it shut back on the desk. Michael took a deep breath, then looked up from the book to Y/N.

“Enough,” Y/N said, gently. “Enough with the appointment book.” Y/N tossed the book to one of the other chairs in front of Michael’s desk, then walked around to where he was sitting. “Scoot,” She instructed. Michael pushed his plush chair back, giving Y/N room to get between him and the desk. Y/N lowered herself, gently, onto Michael’s lap. Her legs crossed over the arm. One of Michael’s arms wrapped around Y/N’s waist and the other rested on her stocking covered legs. His thumb rubbed against her thigh where her dress had ridden up, soothingly. Y/N’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, her other hand cupping the side of his smooth-shaven face. Michael dropped his face to the crook of her neck, giving her a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled into her. Y/N’s hand moved to run through his hair.

“I know,” Y/N sighed. Michael brought his head up and made some room between them.

“I’ll make a free night to go out, okay?” Michael offered. Y/N shook her head.

“This isn’t about going out, Michael.” His attention was on her, “It’s not about going out to the films, or the bars, or the restaurants. It’s just about being able to spend time with each other. I just want a night with you, that’s all.” She brought her hand back down to his face, rubbing her thumb over the dark circles that lined under his stunning eyes. “I know how badly you want to prove yourself to Tommy. I know how hard you work, day in and day out. I knew that when we got together. Your time management wasn’t a misunderstanding on my part. I do understand, Michael, but this all needs to be balanced. I can’t be the only one expected to bend to fit your schedule. And I _shouldn’t_ need an appointment either.” Michael nodded, shame crossing his features.

“I know. And you’re right. I’ve been going and going and going, not realizing that I’ve been pushing you off. I just….I _can’t_ fuck this up, Y/N,” Y/N softly kissed Michael’s forehead, to comfort him and to make the stress lines in his forehead relax. “He’s putting a lot on my plate for a reason. He wants to see if I can handle it, and I can, but you’re right. I need balance or this is going to kill me.” Y/N readjusted herself in Michael’s lap so that she was sitting square on it, knees resting on either side of his hips. Both of his hands instinctively moved to rest on her waist, rubbing up and down the curves of her body along the soft fabric of her dress. Michael’s eyes still looked heavy with sleep, but there was something else there.

He was grateful.

Y/N understood exactly where he stood and what he needed to do to move forward. She had been at the brunt of his sacrifice as of late and yet, here Y/N was, giving him the comfort and affection he didn’t realize he had been missing -or needing for that matter.

One of Y/N’s hands rubbed Michael’s chest in soothing circles, the other rested against the side of his neck.

“I have an idea,” Michael closed his tired eyes as Y/N spoke, “How about we go back to my flat, I make us some nice, big sandwiches, I put on a record, and we relax by the fire, hm? How does that sound?” Michael’s eyes opened, a lazy grin spread on his face.

“Like heaven,” Y/N smiled at him, leaning down to capture her lips with his. The kiss itself was lethargic, no fire behind it, but right now it did need to be. Right now, it was just Michael and Y/N, giving affection to one another, comfort to one another, appreciation to one another, compassion to one another.

Michael’s large hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing the apple of it.

“You’re too good to me,” Michael whispered. Y/N tilted her head out of his hand. Her hand grasped his, and she gave his knuckles a sweet peck, then moved back down to his lips for one more soft, breathtaking kiss.

“I think I’m just good enough,” She smiled, getting up and pulling him from the chair to follow behind her.


End file.
